1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper tray supporting structure that turnably mounts the paper tray to the body of an image generating apparatus such as a printer or a copying machine.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image generating apparatus such as a printer or a copying machine is provided with a paper tray such as a paper feeding tray for carrying paper to be fed thereon, or a paper receiving tray for receiving ejected paper. The paper tray is often provided to be turnable between a released position in which it projects in a horizontal direction and a retracted position in which it rests along the body of the image generating apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-054070 describes an example of the turnably-mounted paper tray, which is shown in FIG. 6. A conventional paper tray 81 shown in FIG. 6 has a lateral side provided with a rotating shaft 83, by which paper tray 81 is connected to the apparatus body. Adjacent to rotating shaft 83 and at the rear end of paper tray 81 is provided a stopper 82 having a hemispherical-shaped tip. Stopper 82 is laterally biased by a spring.
A hole into which rotating shaft 83 is inserted is formed in the apparatus body not shown. Furthermore, the apparatus body is provided with concave portions into which the tip of stopper 82 fits to place the paper tray in a released position and a retracted position, respectively.
As described above, the paper tray is provided to be turnable between the released position in which it is placed in an approximately horizontal direction and the retracted position in which it is placed in an approximately vertical direction. While the paper tray turns, frictional force of uniform and appropriate strength preferably acts thereon. If so, resistance caused by the frictional force is transferred to an operator who holds and turns the paper tray, which can give the operator an impression that the paper tray is of high quality. Especially for the case where the paper tray is to be turned from a vertical, retracted position to a horizontal, released position, if frictional force of appropriate strength is not applied to the paper tray, it suddenly turns to the released position due to the self-weight, which makes a collision noise.
For paper tray 81 described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-054070, the tip of stopper 82 biased by the spring slides on an inner surface of the apparatus body. However, almost no frictional force is generated because the tip has a hemispherical shape. Furthermore, the conventional structure requires two extra members, namely, the spring and stopper 82, in addition to the body of the paper tray, which increases the number of parts. Moreover, due to these parts, the number of the assembling steps is disadvantageously increased.
When rotating shaft 83 is spaced farther apart from a point to which frictional force is applied, resistance force can more effectively act on the body of the paper tray. However, in the paper tray supporting structure described in the publication above, stopper 82 is placed adjacent to rotating shaft 83. Therefore, it is necessary to press stopper 82 by means of a significantly strong spring to obtain sufficient frictional force. In such a case, there is a problem of wear in stopper 82 and the apparatus body.
In the structure described in the publication above, assume that rotating shaft 83 is intended to be located farther apart from stopper 82. Since stopper 82 is provided directly at the lateral side of paper tray 81, the rear end of paper tray 81 is required to be extended, which makes paper tray 81 unnecessarily large. Furthermore, it is necessary to ensure a space in the apparatus body into which the rear end of extended paper tray 81 is inserted, which disadvantageously adds a dead space within the apparatus body.